


Say You Won't Let Go

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, guys its really soft ok, not safe for kendra, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: Ten years into Kaiba's shockingly successful marriage, there he was.  Bun in the oven.  Knocked up.Six months pregnant with his first pup and entirely, shockingly out of his depth.“Babe, when you hurt, I hurt.  That’s how this works.”
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the precious humans in YGOCollabLove for giving me more love and support than I could ever ask for.

It wasn’t entirely unwelcome, but it was unexpected. 

Since that initial mating—those insane heats and mind-altering scents, Kaiba was fairly certain he couldn’t conceive. Logically, it should have happened every heat since the relationship was solidified by that bonding bite when they were twenty. But each time he was barren as the last, in a sort of self-fulfilling prophesy. A broken Omega in every way.

For an Omega to get pregnant for the first time at thirty—after ten years of loving, passionate, frankly non-stop knotting with perhaps the most virile Alpha Kaiba had ever met—it was _unheard of_.

And really, it had made so much more sense for Kaiba to be infertile. Sterility was just one bullet point on the long list of Kaiba’s failures as an Omega, next to his hostility, strength, volatility and coldness.

But instead, ten years into his shockingly successful marriage, there he was. Bun in the oven. Knocked up.

Six months pregnant with his first pup and entirely, shockingly out of his depth.

“Babe, when you hurt, I hurt. That’s how this works.” 

Kaiba had curled into a ball in their bed—which was becoming a _nest_ , to his tremendous dismay—and his back ached brutally. It wasn’t that Jounouchi wasn’t an attentive partner, but the whole process felt humiliating. From outgrowing clothing—something that hadn’t happened to Kaiba since puberty—to going from the first Openly Omega CEO of a Fortune 500 Company to the first Pregnant Omega CEO of a Fortune 500 Company, his every decision, every trait, was scrutinized.

And the scrutiny was painful in a way it hadn’t been for years, hitting something primitive and sensitive. But the physical nightmare of his body’s rebellion was somehow even more unforgiving.

Kaiba was curled in on his bump, his hand placed tenderly against his belly, feeling the flutter of their first pup. Probably their only pup, if Kaiba could only get pregnant once every ten years. He tried not to thing of anything beyond the next three months, but his mind was desperate to plan further.

How could something so precious hurt his back so fucking much?

Jou sat on the edge of the bed and extended his hand to the small of Kaiba’s back. Their bond had been unusually strong since their first mating, and since Kaiba had been pregnant it had heightened to near telepathic levels.

Kaiba failed entirely to suppress a moan at the gentle pressure. He was too sore to resist the touch, and too primal in the nest to resist his bonded mate.

“Feels good, huh?” Jou ventured, testing his luck with every word. If Kaiba had been a moody individual prior, the myriad of new pressures were no help. Despite their psychic connection growing, Kaiba had been more physically distant during the pregnancy. Jou had expressed that he was scared that Kaiba was withdrawing out of fear, or some repressed traumatic memories. 

Kaiba was embarrassed that the true source was his own fear of his inadequacies. Besides becoming a first-time mother, and planning on being back at work within a week of giving birth, he entirely lacked any sort of role model. He hadn’t lived with another Omega since his mother had died giving birth to his brother.

Jou was encouraged by the positive response and edged closer, kneading his partners back with just a little more pressure. Kaiba exhaled deeper than he had in days.

“I want to be part of this, you know,” Jou said, leaning over to spoon his partner. A soft, glowing sort of warmth spread across their bond. “You’re not alone in this.”

Jou placed his hand over Kaiba’s gently. He could feel his partner’s breathing, the warm stretched black turtleneck, and the slight push of another being responding to his presence. Jou’s heart melted completely.

“I know,” Kaiba whispered so quietly, Jou half thought Kaiba was talking to himself. Jou moved to snake his other hand under Kaiba’s neck to draw him that much closer. They really did fit together like puzzle pieces.

“I love you,” Jou said, lips touching the nape of Kaiba’s neck as he spoke.

Kaiba nodded softly, and Jou could feel their bond pulse with affection in response.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243338) by [empresses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresses/pseuds/empresses)
  * [Still Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652295) by [empresses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresses/pseuds/empresses)




End file.
